Little Moments
by aedy
Summary: Little moments in their lives.


**Title**: _Little Moments  
><em>**Characters**: Puck, Kurt  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Puck/Kurt  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Romance, humor  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Words Count<strong>: 794  
><strong>AN**: These are all in the same universe. They are little scenes I had in mind but I don't know how to work them in any of my fics right now, so I will just post them all here.  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Little moments in their lives._

**1. Your Name**

"What would you call your daughter?"

They are lying on Kurt's bed; Puck is staring up at the ceiling while Kurt is tracing his fingers across Puck's palm.

"I don't know." He thinks about it for a moment before smiling and saying, "I have always loved the name Elizabeth. It was my mother's name. Sometimes, when I write my name, I write Kurt Elizabeth." He laughs and shakes his head at himself.

"It's a beautiful name," Puck says after a few moments. He turns on his side so he can look Kurt in the eyes. "I'm going to call her Beth."

Kurt smiles softly at him before reaching out to pull Puck in a kiss.

**2. My Sister**

Kurt waves at Sarah with a smile, trying his best to look friendly.

"You're German, aren't you?" Mrs. Puckerman asks suspiciously.

He barely manages to nod before Sarah is running up the stairs screaming.

Mrs. Puckerman rolls her eyes before starting to walk towards the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner, Kurt?"

Kurt is still too shocked from what just happened to answer.

"Yes, Ma, he's staying," Puck answers for him before walking away in the same direction of Mrs. Puckerman.

Kurt can hear him saying, "I told you to stop with frigging "Schindler's List", Ma."

"Noah, watch your language."

"Sorry, Ma."

**3. Your Comeback**

While they kiss Puck's hands can't stop playing with the lockets hanging from Kurt's jacket and so Kurt pulls back huffing, his hands on his hips, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Stop it."

"At Rachel's party you looked like a Master, and now you're wearing lockets and keys." His eyebrow arcs in a devilish manner and he asks, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

Kurt pushes him playfully before bending down to retrive his hat. He brushes away the dirt and glares at his boyfriend again. "Look at what you did!"

"Hey, I was all for waiting with the others and be all like, "Oh, Kurt is back!" but you texted me and asked me to come meet you before noon." Puck smiles and walks closer to his boyfriend, resting his hands on his hips. "And, about that, welcome back."

For a moment, Kurt gives in and starts kissing Puck again. He's just about to deepen the kiss when Puck's phone rings. Pulling back, he says, "You better get that."

"It's a text from Finn," Puck tells him as soon as he has his phone out. "Apparently, there's something I can't miss. I better get going."

Kurt steals another kiss before putting his hat back on and straightening his jacket. "Remember, you didn't know I was coming back. Mercedes thinks I only told her and she would be disappointed if she finds out that you knew too."

"Of course."

**4. Our First Time in the City**

"Do you realize what this moment means?" Kurt asks while they're walking towards Broadway, hand in hand. He looks at Puck with happiness and Puck thinks that he should always look that joyfull.

"No," he says, shaking his head, "What does this mean?"

"That this is our first time in the City. I…" He looks sad for a moment but it passes quickly. "I know that we're not going to break up but no matter what happens to us, everytime I'm in New York, or I think about New York, I will always remember that you were here with me when I came here for the first time…" He looks excited then, stopping walking so he can stare right at Puck without fearing of walking into someone. "The first time I took a plane, you were there with me. The first time I danced and sang on a stage in New York, you were there with me. The first time I came in New York you were there with me. No one will ever be that special, Noah."

He looks sad for a moment, thinking about what could happen to them once High School is over.

They have their project of moving to New York with Rachel, but they still have a year ahead of them before it's time to go and lots of things could change even though Kurt is confident that they will manage just fine.

He starts walking again, big smile on his face while he says, "The first time I saw Time Square, the first time I sang in Time Square, and the first time I saw Broadway, and the first time…"

"Okay, okay I get it," Puck says laughing. He slides his arm around Kurt's shoulders, bringing him closer. "We are each other's first."


End file.
